


Addicion

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a secret.</p><p>A habit he doesn't want Stiles to know about.</p><p>But it's not a problem, okay?</p><p>It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicion

It does’t get awkward until almost six months after they start dating. 

That’s how long it takes Stiles to convince the sheriff that it’s a good idea to let Derek stay the night.

Stiles is eighteen and Derek knows John is no idiot. His boyfriend’s dad knows perfectly well that his son is no longer any kind of virgin, and though he’s definitely not thrilled about the age-difference, he seems to have grudgingly accepted it.

So now Derek is welcome to stay over whenever he wants and since Stiles prefers his own room to Derek’s bedroom at the loft, he has taken to insisting they sleep there at least three nights a week. 

 _That’s_  when it starts to become a problem…

It’s so much easier at the loft…where he has his stash and he can just sneak downstairs after Stiles has fallen asleep.

Keeping a supply in his car doesn’t work either, Stiles is way too curious, and after they got together he seems to have abandoned any shred of respect he may have had for Derek’s privacy. He’ll root around and find it and he’ll start asking questions and Derek isn’t prone to feeling embarrassed…but he’s embarrassed about  _this_.

That night when they’re curled up together on Stiles childhood bed, the sheriff out working the night shift, Derek waits impatiently for Stiles to fall asleep…

_Why does it always have to take so freakishly long?_

Every time he thinks Stiles is about to drop off, the boy somehow startles himself awake again.

Derek keeps his own breathing slow and steady, feigning sleep, and fifteen minutes later Stiles finally starts his nighttime routine of nonsensical mumbling, lip smacking and soft snores.

With a quiet sigh of relief Derek carefully slides out from under the blanket and climbs off the bed. He pulls on his clothes and opens the window. It’s the quickest way out and he doesn’t want to risk waking Stiles by walking down the stairs. They creak something awful.

As soon as he hits the ground he’s off. And he knows exactly where he needs to go.

By now Derek is a regular at the all-night-diner two blocks away from the Stilinki home. The only reason they don’t know his order by heart is because he’s been trying everything on the menu.

"Hi honey," Martha, the friendly, gray-haired, owner of the diner, greets him when he comes in, "You hungry again?"

"Yes mam."

She hands him their menu and goes to fetch him a cup of coffee. When she returns she has her old-fashioned notepad ready and looks at him expectantly.

"I’d like a double cheeseburger, a large portion of fries, a baked potato with garlic butter, union rings, a chicken taco and a caesar salad, please."

What he loves most about this place is that she doesn’t even blink when he orders a pile of food that would normally feed three people. 

It’s not long before half his table is filled with plates and he can finally get rid off the hunger that’s been gnawing at him the entire evening. Normally he wouldn’t eat quite this much in one sitting, but he spent the entire day with Stiles, and they had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, and just a couple of sandwiches for lunch. Dinner was spagetthi, and it was  _good_ , but Derek was hungry again half an hour later. 

It takes him 40 minutes to polish it all off and after paying he quickly makes his way back to the Stilinski home.  

Stiles is still fast asleep and Derek undresses and crawls back into bed with him. He pulls the younger man close, nuzzles his neck and falls asleep happy. 

————————————

Five nights later, Derek is in his usual spot at the diner, about to take another bite of his Irish nachos when the little bell on the door jingles.

He doesn’t look up at first, truck-drivers come in all the time, but then he hears Martha’s unsure voice asking “Can I help you?” and he takes a glance, just to see if she can handle whatever weirdo walked in this time. 

His heart skips a beat and then goes into double time. 

She’s talking to  _Stiles_ , who is standing there, looking young, sleep-mussed and visibly upset…and he’s staring straight at Derek.

"I uh- Just need to talk to him." Stiles stammers and Martha waits until Derek gives her a little nod before she goes back to the counter.

He can feel a blush rising to his face when Stiles sits down across from him, and the nachos that tasted so heavenly before have lost their flavor.

There’s an awkward silence and Derek is about to apologize for sneaking out when Stiles beats him to it.

"I’m sorry." 

Derek frowns at that. “What for?”

Stiles drops his head into his hands, rubbing his fingers through his hair and making it stand even more on end than it already did. “You don’t have to deny it for my sake alright,” he says, sounding miserable.

 _Oh_. So Stiles noticed. He should have expected that. His boyfriend is nothing if not observant.

"I’m sorry," he says, after an awkward silence, "I should have just talked to you about it instead of sneaking out."   

Stiles nods. “Why didn’t you?”

Derek snorts at that. “It’s kind of an embarrassing problem to have.”

Stiles’ expression turns even more miserable for a moment, but then he sits up straighter, and squares his shoulders. “But we can fix it, right?” He says, sounding hopeful, “I mean, there has to be some kind of therapy or something-“

Derek bristles at that, because hey, it’s not  _that_  big of a problem. “It’s not that big a deal, Stiles. and It’s not like I can’t afford to visit a diner every now and then-“ 

"You shouldn’t have to!" Stiles interrupts him. "I mean, it’s bad enough that I wake you up, but if it’s so annoying that you feel the need to go hide out at a freaking diner just to get away from it…that’s a pretty fucking big deal, okay?!"

Derek stares at his upset boyfriend for a couple of seconds while realization starts to dawn. “Stiles,” he says finally, “what are  _you_  talking about?”

"My stupid sleep-talking of course…" he trails off, "why? what are  _you_  talking about?”

Derek laughs. He can’t help it, because this kind of miscommunication is just so ‘them’. 

Stiles has an uncertain frown on his face, and Derek grabs his jaw and pulls him halfway across the diner table to kiss it off. 

"I have never been, nor will I ever be, annoyed by your sleep-talking, sleep-kicking, snoring and whatever else you get up to at night." He says after pushing Stiles back into his seat. "I have no trouble sleeping through it. At all."

"But then, why-"

Martha chooses that moment to bring the next part of Derek’s order and Stiles blinks as she puts down the turkey burger and banana milkshake.

"Got the munchies?"

"You could say that. Look, Stiles, me coming here has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with my….metabolism, I guess. Normal portion sizes aren’t enough for me."

Stiles gets that fascinated look on his face like he has whenever there’s some kind of new supernatural phenomenon to explore. ”Is it a werewolf thing? Because I’ve noticed Scott eats a little more, but the difference isn’t that big.”

"Partly, I guess, but mostly I think it’s just…me. There’s- You know those embarrassing stories that parents keep repeating at every birthday party?"

"Ugh, tell me about it. Dad’s got plenty."

"Well, I’ll tell you one of mine. If you tell the rest of the pack I will rip your throat out with-"

Stiles interrupts him with a grin. “with your teeth yada yada…tell me already.”

"Alright," Derek thinks back for a moment to how his mom and his aunt used to tell this story. "I was a happy toddler," he starts, "didn’t cry a lot. Never minded when people picked me up to play with me. Totally happy to go with a relative for a couple of hours…but if someone tried to keep me overnight I’d be miserable. Crying, whining, having tantrums, you name it. Mom thought it was cute. Told everyone I missed her too much to spend the night away from her.

Then one time my nana came to stay for a few weeks. She slept downstairs on the living room couch.

Now nana was a very light sleeper and the living room was right next to the kitchen…The first night she’s there, middle of the night, she hears something in the kitchen, but she just figures it’s one of the kids and goes back to sleep. Second night, same time, she hears it again and she’s curious. She walks into the kitchen, and there’s four year old Derek sitting in front of the fridge. 

I don’t remember it at all, but apparently I told her it was ‘snacktime’ and offered her a gherkin, and the next morning she watched the whole family quarrel about who’d eaten all the ham.”

Stiles laughs. “Oh my god, dude, that is so cute.”

"Don’t call me dude."

"So what happened the next time you went to stay with someone?"

"Mom packed me a bag of midnight snacks and I was no trouble at all."

"And here she was thinking you just couldn’t bear to be a away from her…were you a chubby toddler?" Stiles pokes at his cheek. " I bet you were… God I wish I had a picture."

Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Yeah…me too.”

————————

The next time Derek stays the night at the sheriff’s house there’s a brand new trunk at the foot of the bed. When Derek peeks inside it’s filled with power bars, beef jerky, and five different flavors of lube. “For when you get hungry,” Stiles tells him with a grin.

 

* * *

 

I'm on tumblr [here](http://panda-pounce.tumblr.com/).

 


End file.
